Benutzer:Lovely Shadow
600px ... Hallo. Ich bin Lovely Shadow - von Freunden auch Lovely, Lovchen, Flower, Love oder Shadow genannt. Ich liebe One Direction und ihre Musik, ihren Style, ihren Humor, einfach alles an ihnen. Ich bin nicht selbstbewusst, bin sehr sensibel, gemein, dünn, langweilig, spießig, ängstlich, schüchtern, altklug und besserwisserisch. Ich liebe WarriorCats und hasse Elounor-Shipper. Ich bin aber kein Larry-Shipper. Ich mag bei 1D Niall am meisten. Ich bin schon ziemlich lang hier, zwar noch nicht mal ein Jahr, aber egal. Ich helfe sehr gern neune Usern, obwohl ich manchmal ziemlich hitzköpfig bin. Ich kenne mich hier eig. bestens aus, da ich schon tausende von Stories geschrieben habe und fast täglich online bin. Projekte Derzeit arbeite ich an einigen Projekten im Wiki, bzw. im RL. Einige Geschichten, die ich hier schreibe, werden noch vorbereitet, andere, die ich außerhalb schreibe werden momentan verbessert oder geschrieben. *Mokino, das Katzenmädchen - längere Geschichte über die Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Katze *Sonnentage - Geschichte über eine Kätzin *Blaues Blut - neueste Story, handelt vom Leben zweier Katzen, die von hohem Adel abstammen *For always by my Side - Projekt zweier User, mir und Broke Geschichten, die mir gefallen Hier findet ihr eine Auflistung aller Geschichten, die ich sehr schön ausgearbeitet finde. Mit etwas Glück findet ihr hier auch eure Geschichte ^^ *Vereinigung der Clans *Sandstern's grausamste Seite *Schwarzer Schnee *Velvet und ihre wahren Worte *Blutrot *Himmelblau Über mich! *Name: Zoe *Spitznamen: Lovely, Lovchen (von Flöckchen), Shadow (von Efeu), Flower (von Lion), Love (von Whisper) *Alter: 10 ._. *Schule: Gymnasium *Wohnort: Deutschland. Oder besser gesagt Europa. ^^ *Inizialien: ZB *Lesestatus: Der vierte Schüler, bin am 'lesen'. *<3-Film: Meine erfundene Frau, Selbst ist die Braut, Alle Harry-Potter-teile, Alle Fluch-der-Karibik-Teile *<3-Spruch: „Muss man für alles einen Grund haben? Ich verstehe nicht, warum ein Mensch einen anderen umbringt, aber ich weiß, warum ein Mensch einen anderen rettet. In solchen Angelegenheiten ist kein Platz für logisches Denken.“ – Shinichi Kudo zur verkleideten Vermouth *<3-Buch: WarriorCats, jegliche Mangas, Spiderwick *<3-Benutzer: Flöckchen, Broke, Efeu, Ashy, Curly, Smile, Lion *<3-I-net-Plattform: Wikia, Twitter, Instagram (@bunny_tsukino_official), MSP *Hass-Benutzer: v.v *Hass-Person: Franz (ein kleines, widerwärtiges, perverses, ekelhaftes Stück Widerling) *Hass-Aktivität: Hausaufgaben :D *Allgergie: Wenn ich gegen Gemüse aller Art allergisch wäre, würde ich nicht mehr gezwungen werden "gesund" zu essen - bin ich aber nicht v.v *<3-Manga: Marmalade Boy, Detektiv Conan *<3-Anime: Sailor Moon, Detektiv Conan, Maid-sama, InuYasha *Status: krank -.-' Sonstiger Scheiß :3 <3-Lieder #Story of my Life - One Direction #Change my Mind - One Direction #I Would - One Direction #Impossible - James Arthur #The Monster - Eminem feat. Rihanna <3-Fächer #Sport #Geschichte #Geografie #Biologie #Englisch <3-Filme #Meine erfundene Frau - Lachflash! Ich liebe diesen Film :'D #Harry Potter (alle Teile) - Öhm... Ja... Harry ist sche*ße, aber Draco gut *-* #Selbst ist die Braut - .____. So... Geil! :D #Twilight - Okay, das mit den Vampiren hätten sie anders machen können - welcher Vampir GLITZERT im Sonnenlicht bitteschön?! Anmerkung: Demnächst wird (wahrscheinlich) ein weiterer Film zur Liste hinzugefügt, den ich mir zum Geburtstag wünsche :D "This is us" (One Direction Film, für alle die das nicht wissen) Haustiere *Shadow: Shadow, bzw. Shady ist ein großer, schwerer, schwarz-weißer Kater mit großen, gelben Augen, weißen Pfoten, einer schwarzen Nase und einem kräftigen Körperbau. Er versteht sich gut mit Tigerlie und ist sieben Jahre alt. Er leidet an Eppilepsie, weshalb er morgens und abends eine zwei Tabletten bekommt. Trotzdem ist er der süßeste Kater auf der ganzen Welt <3 *Tigerlie: Tigerlie, bzw. Tiger ist eine etwas kleinere, braun getigerte Kätzin mit einer schneeweißen Schwanzspitze und bernsteinfarbenen (?) Augen. Sie ist die beste Freundin von Shadow, mag Curly aber nicht besonders. Sie ist etwa fünf (?) Jahre alt und hat einen weißen, glänzenden Pelz. *Curly: Curly ist unsere erste Katze gewesen. Sie sieht Tigerlie sehr ähnlich, hat aber keine weiße Schwanzspitze und ist ein wenig größer. Sie lebt im Nachbarhaus unserer Nachbarn, nachdem "Mumpel", bzw. "Humpel" in unser Nachbarhaus zog. Sie lebte etwa solange bei uns, bis ich ca. vier (?) war. *Mumpel: Mumpel, bzw. Humpel ist ein ebenfalls schwarz-weißer Kater. Er gehört unserer Familie nicht wirklich und war ein Streuner. Als ich etwa vier Jahre alt war, fütterten wir ihn. Wir nannten ihn "Humpel", weil er mit seinem Bein nicht mehr richtig laufen konnte und humpelte. Nun lebt er in unserem Nachbarshaus unter dem Namen Mumpel, da "Humpel" nicht besonders gut klang. ^^ *Tweety: Tweety ist ein gelb-grüner Wellensittich. Er gehört meiner Schwester, zusammen mit seinem freund Fussel. Früher, bevor Tweety zu uns kam, flog er manchmal im Wohnzimmer herum, sonst sitzt er aber nur im Zimmer meiner Schwester. Wir haben in 2013 (?) von einem Züchter geholt. *Fussel: Fussel ist ein blau-weißer Wellensittich. er ist etwas jünger als Tweety, etwa ein Jahr. er gehört ebenfalls meiner Schwester und war noch nie im Wohnzimmer. Wir haben in, glaube ich, im September (?) 2013 von einem Züchter geholt. *Scully: Scully, bzw. Scully-Narzissa-Stern war eine kleine, rotbraune Stallhäsin. Sie stammt von einem Freund meiner Oma. Scully starb am 1. Mai 2013 an einem Fuchs, der sie und unsere anderen drei Hasen tötete uns einen meiner Schwester mitnahm. Dies ist der Grund, warum ich den 1. Mai hasse, warum ich Füchse hasse und warum ich Rummel und sowas hasse. Am Todestag von Scully war ich nämlich auf einem Rummel. *Nikki: Nikki, bzw. Nikki-Bellatrix-Fels war eine graue, schwere, große Stallhäsin. Sie gehörte mir und lebte zusammen mit Scully im Garten in einem Stall. Sie wurde, ebenso wie Scully, etwa 1-2 Jahre alt, da sie am 1. Mai 2013 durch einen Fuchs getötet wurde. Sie liegt auf dem Feld gegenüber unseres Hauses begraben. *Schneeflöckchen: Schneeflöckchen war das Löwenkopf-Kaninchen meiner Schwester. Sie war fast komplett weiß und wohnte zusammen mit Blacky in einem Stall im Garten. Sie wurde am 1. Mai 2013 von einem Fuchs, der in den Stall eindrang, getötet und liegt auf dem Feld gegenüber unseres Hauses begraben. *Blacky: Blacky war ein weißes, kleines, flauschiges Löwenkopf-Kaninchen. Sie gehörte meiner Schwester und lebte mit Schneeflöckchen in einem Stall in unserem Garten. Sie wurde am 1. Mai 2013 von einem Fuchs getötet. Entweder sie oder Schneeflöckchen wurden mitgenommen, was mein Papa nicht genau weiß, da er sie nicht genau angeschaut hat und einfach drei Hasen begraben hat. Freunde *Flocki - Ich liebe dich <3 Du bist meine ABF, auf Wikia, WhatsApp und im RL. Wir teilen unsere Leidenschaft Mangas und Animes. Obwohl ich dich im RL nicht kenne, bist du meine BF. Ohne dich - ja, was wäre ich da? Ich könnte nicht leben, nicht atmen, ich würde einfach nicht existieren. Du bist mein Flöckchen und ich bin dein Lovchen x3 *Efeu - Ich hab dir beim Anmelden geholfen. Ich liebe deine Geschichten. Dub ist einfühlsam, freundlich und hast Humor. Ich hab dich lieb, meine kleine Efeu <3 *Broke - Deine Geschichten und Ideen sind klasse! Du malst so gute Geschichten! Schade, dass du nur noch so selten online bist <3 *Ashy - Du malst so geile Bilder. Deine Comics, Geschichten, Bilder und Staffeln sind einfach toll. Ich wünschte, ich könnte zeichnen und schreiben wie du. Meine Ashy <3 *Lion - Ich kann nur eins sagen, nämlich "Das Geheimnis der sechs Anführer". Deine Story ist einfach unheimlich toll. Lion <3 *Curls - Du kannst so gut zeichnen. Ich liebe deine Ideen, Geschichten und Clans. Die beste Erfinderin-und-Bilderzeichnerin des Wikis <3 *Smile - Man muss einfach "Schwarzer Schnee" kennen! Du bist zwar noch nicht so lange im Wiki, aber deine Geschichte ist einfach gut und total professionell geschrieben <3 *Whisper - Wow. Als ich deine Bilder gesehen hab dachte ich einfach. Wow. "Gefährliche Liebe". Endcoole Geschichte! Whisper <3 *Holly - Hab dich einfach angeschrieben ^-^ Du kannst ebenfalls total krase Bilder malen, so wie niemand es auf dem Wiki sonst kann <3 Ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass ich euch alle unendlich lieb habe <3 Ich mag euch alle gleich, obwohl ich manche gerade erste kennengelernt habe *-* Ihr seid alle auf eure eigene Weise super, einzigartig und talentiert :** Spitznamen Von anderen *Lovchen - Nur von meinem Flöckchen <3 *Shadow - Von Wolkii *Flower - Von Lion *Love - Von Whisper *Lovely - Von fast allen ö.ö Für andere *Flöckchen - und ich bin ihr Lovchen <3 *Wolkii - Öhm... ja... Ich fand's blöd, immer "Efeu" zu sagen, also ist sie jetzt meine Wolkii <3 *Broke - stand auf ihrem Profil, guter Einfall, bin dabei <3 *Whisper - Klingt i-wie sweet <3 *Curls - Aww, das erinnert mich immer an meine Katze *-* <3 *Smiile - Dein Name hat mich dazu inspiriert :D <3 *Lion - Mein Löwe <3 *Ashy - Warum "Ash", ist ja langweilig, also ein "Ashy" draus machen <3 *Holly - steht im Namen :D <3 Kategorie:ByLovely Kategorie:Benutzer